Grimmjow&Ulquiorra Drabbles
by SweetMomo-Chan
Summary: Just a set of drabbles im working on. ill do requests cause this is far from done. btw its only rated M cause there is like two stories that are rated m in here


**OKAY I'm well aware that I'm supposed to be working on my Naruto fanfic (MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK), BUT I couldn't resist some grimmulqui lovin! Who could? ;) So without further ado here are my drabbles/one-shots. Btw R&R please! Flames will be used to make yummy smores ^_ ^ Btw again rated K to M AND I will do requests if you ask me nicely. Oh and it will have different parts…like this is part one...ECT ECT. **

**6 & 4 drabbles part one**

1Game: k

They weren't stupid. Denying the obvious feelings that had for each other, secret glances, and "Accidental" touches. They were playing a game. A stupid silly game of the heart. A game they knew neither of them would win in the end.

2kiss: T

Suddenly Grimmjow roughly pushed Ulquiorra against the wall, and planted a deep kiss on his lips. He then forced Ulquiorra's lips open with his tongue moaning slightly. He felt the 4th espada resist slightly before moaning in surrender. Grimmjow pulled away and smirked at Ulquiorra's now red face. "Huh I didn't know you could blush."

Slightly out of breath, Ulquiorra tried to regain his composure, "Shut up trash."

Rolling his eyes Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra by his slim waist, hoisting him over his strong shoulders.

"G-GRIMMJOW! Put me down at once!" Ulquiorra mentally slapped himself, how could he lose his composure so easily again!

He felt Grimmjow vibrate with laughter and he sucked in a deep breath as Grimmjow ran a hand over his ass. "Shut up, there is no way I'm letting you go, cause I'm planning on makin you do more than blush."

Ulquiorra just groaned in an annoyance and allowed the 6th espada to carry him on to his room.

3Cuddling: M (slight M)

With a loud moan emitting from the 6ths lips, he kissed Ulquiorra's lips as he rode off his climax. He pulled back panting, and then pulled out rolling to the 4ths side. Ulquiorra just closed his eyes basking in the afterglow, until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. His eyes popped open and he figured he should ask. "Grimm-What are you-

"Shut up and go to sleep "he muttered his voice thick with sleep. He pulled Ulquiorra closer and nuzzled his face in neck.

Ulquiorra smirked and chuckled lightly to himself. Who knew Grimmjow was so fond of cuddling?

4Foreplay: M (For language…)

"Shut the fuck up Ulquiorra!"

"Do not speak to me with such foul language trash"

The shouts and insults traveled all though out huecco mundo and two certain espada heard it all.

"Why the hell are they always yellin at each other like that? Eh Szayel?"

The pink haired espada looked over at nnoritta and frowned. "How the heck should I know?"

More yells traveled throughout the halls again….

"IM GOIN TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

"As if you could even get close enough…"

The pink haired espada then smirked and leaned against the nearest wall… "I think figured it out…"

Nnoritta just stopped and stared. "I hate it when you do that shit...What did you figure out damnit?"

The 8th espada just rolled his eyes and smiled slightly looking at his confused lover…"it's oblivious…Foreplay."

(Yes I know…I like that yaoi couple too XD)

5Hair: T

Ulquiorra ran his fingers thorough Grimmjow's blue locks while he slept. This was the only time he could indulge himself with this secret pleasure. If the 6th were awake he would never allow him to do this. He could hear his yelling and cursing already. Reluctantly he pulled his hand away and laid back down, attempting to get some sleep.

"Why'd ya stop?"

"What?"

He listened to Grimmjow chuckle. "I love it when you run yer fingers threw my hair ulqui-kun." He replied in a teasing tone.

"Don't call me that…"

"Sure, sure whatever you say…"

6posseive: T

He quickly started walking back to his room, making sure Grimmjow hadn't seen him. Aizen had put him on a mission with Szayel. It was no secret to anyone that Grimmjow couldn't stand the pink haired espada. He might as well just have worn a shirt saying "I FUCKING HATE SZAYEL" In big print. He sighed and continued on his journey back to his room.

"Oi Ulquiorra slow your fucking ass down!"

He mentally slapped himself in the face and turned around slowly, being sure to keep his impassive face.

"Yes Grimmjow?"

Before he could even turn fully around a pair of arms were around his waist and he was pushed into the wall.

"Heard ya was on a mission with Szayel…"

He raised an eyebrow and frowned slightly. Who told him tha- THAT PINK HAIRED BASTARD!

"Aizen-sama requested that I assist him on this mission…it was not a choice I made."

Grimmjow snarled and kissed him violently, his tongue invading his mouth relentlessly.

Ulquiorra tried and failed to push him away, and so gave in to the rough kiss.

Soon they both ran out of air and Grimmjow pulled away with a huge grin on his face.

"SO can pinky do that ulqui?"

He didn't reply instead he slipped from Grimmjow's grasp and continued his walk back to his room.

He then turned around, smirked and replied. "I don't know Grimmjow, why don't I go find out right now?"

"WHAT!"

He laughed silently to himself and continued to walk, he loved making Grimmjow jealous.

7number: M

Ulquiorra let out a breathy moan as Grimmjow ran his hands up his sensitive sides. He looked down at him through half lidded eyes and held back a gasp and Grimmjow ran his rough tongue over his chest, following the pattern of his number.

8hate: T

The first time Grimmjow met Ulquiorra it didn't go well…to say he hated him would be an understatement. When his lips clashed with his for the first time however, he realized that he actually loved him.

9mates: T

Grimmjow smirked and ran his tongue over the red marks on Ulquiorra's neck.

"I wish you would do that Grimmjow, I don't want people seeing them"

"I want them to see them, so they can know your mine, and mine alone."

10death: T

Grimmjow winced as a sharp pain jolted through his body as he fell to the ground.

As his own blood pooled around him he glared and muttered "Damn soul reaper."

He didn't want to die, not at all. But in a way he was glad. Because when he moved on, he could finally find Ulquiorra again.

**End**

**So what did you think? Like them, hate them? Well I'm just trying out my different writing skills. I actually enjoyed doing this…and I know a little late but WOOT ANIMAZEMENT ROCKED! YEA! If you went then I was the short black chick. T.T according to my boyfriend, who also went, I'm adorable…sooo you might have seen me and not known it. And didn't that noiz concert rock? I couldn't hear for like an hour and me and my boyfriend had to yell at each other (I had on a mad hatter shirt and green/blue skinny jeans and a black hat with skulls) XD and loved that rave… next convention ichiban! I will be cosplaying as Maka,** **Tayuya (curse mark form) and from bleach…just have to wait and see...Sigh enough of my blabbering …R&R please! **

**-lots of love SweetMomo-Chan 3-**


End file.
